08 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5520 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5520); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Baranek Shaun - Bitzer z Czarnej Laguny, odc. 67 (27 s. II) (Bitzer from The Black Lagoon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 81; program dla dzieci 09:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 09:55 Badacze natury - odc. 8 Mądrość kruka; cykl reportaży 10:15 Podróżnik - Granada i Federico Garcia Lorca 10:40 Las bliżej nas - odc. 9 Bieszczady; magazyn 11:05 A mnie się uda odc. 10; magazyn 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2274; teleturniej muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Afryka - cz. 6 Jeziora i rzeki (Lakes and rivers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1770; telenowela TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2158 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:50 Operacja Życie - 20; cykl dokumentalny 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5521 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5521); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1771; telenowela TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2159 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2275; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Superwiewiór, odc. 23 (Super Squirrel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Błękitna głębia 2: Rafa (Into the Blue 2: The Reef); thriller kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:00 Licencja na film - Tara Road (Tara Road) - txt - str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Irlandia (2005) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Weekend Ostermana (Osterman Weekend, The); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 94; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn 11:30 Miasto słowem tkane; reportaż 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/67; teleturniej 12:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 60 (270) Igranie z ogniem 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 647 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Tak to leciało! - (107); teleturniej 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 862; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16 05 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 36; magazyn 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/67; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 37; serial TVP 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - ... i od święta żona; film dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 648 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 603 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Tajemnice scjentologii (Scientology the ex files); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 24:00 Czas honoru - odc. 49 "Wyprawa do Rzeszy" - txt - str. 777; serial TVP 00:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13 Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 01:50 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor); film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008) 03:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 04:30 Polska bez fikcji - ... i od święta żona; film dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:55 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka: Geoportal (2) - felieton 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:38 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka: Geoportal (2) - felieton 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Pierwsze posiedzenie Senatu VIII kadencji - transmisja 18:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:27 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:43 Pogoda 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:13 Gwałt na wojnie - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2009) 01:23 Minęła dwudziesta 02:07 Telekurier 02:27 Serwis info 02:34 Pogoda 02:39 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:53 Info Dziennik 03:34 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:48 Jej sukces: Piekarnia (28) 03:54 Prawdę mówiąc 04:22 Minęła dwudziesta 05:05 Pogoda 05:10 Polska według Kreta: Mazury cud natury (8) - magazyn turystyczny 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Scooby-Doo 2 (15) 07:55 Beyblade (12) 08:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (22) 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Zapach kariery (21) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Kurs dla biznesmenów (22) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Klinika piękności (46) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Druga młodość (85) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (358) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (4) - reality show 12:00 John Doe (2) 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (36) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1378) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (108) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (359) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (227) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1379) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Żeby im gul skoczył (178) 20:00 Megahit: Aż do śmierci - thriller (Niemcy,Bułgaria,Wielka Brytania,USA,2007) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (93) 23:10 Podejrzany - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1987) 01:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (163) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1502) 11:35 Magda M. (17) 12:40 Dr House 2 (13) 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14:40 Detektywi: Sumienie 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Szukam miłości 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Najlepsza dla staruszka jest młoda dziewuszka! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce (164) 18:25 Detektywi: Wyjazd 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1503) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Żona policjanta 21:30 Przepis na życie 2 (23) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Tajemnice Smallville 10 (3) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Najlepsza dla staruszka jest młoda dziewuszka! 03:35 Nic straconego TV 4 04:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" 04:35 To był dzień 05:25 To był dzień na świecie 05:50 Dennis rozrabiaka (39) 06:20 Na południe (14) 07:20 Gliniarz i prokurator (44) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (98) 10:25 Mój grzech (27) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (44) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (41) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (28) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (45) 17:00 Digimon (19) 17:30 Oggy i ferajna (50) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (45) 19:00 Triumf miłości (99) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (42) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Czysta chata (2) 22:00 Amerykański yakuza - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 00:05 mała Czarna - talk show 01:05 W pułapce ognia - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 03:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:15 To był dzień 04:05 To był dzień na świecie 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Bajki animowane 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 To, co najważniejsze (38) 09:30 Burza uczuć (820) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS (4) 12:30 Burza uczuć (821) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (45) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS (5) 18:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (31) 18:30 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (139-141) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (47) 19:30 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (47) 20:30 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany (USA,2002) 21:30 PopCorn TV - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Zakład o życie - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 00:30 Medium (4) 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:35 W roli głównej: Trinny & Susannah (8) - talk show 05:05 Na Wspólnej (1142) 05:35 Na Wspólnej (1143) 06:05 B jak Brzydula (280) 06:35 B jak Brzydula (281) 07:10 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Impuls (Łódź) (4) 08:10 Ostry dyżur (11) 09:10 Czerwony orzeł 3 (10) 10:20 Punkt krytyczny (10) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Detektyw Monk (12) 13:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Tawerna Artemis (Poznań) (5) 14:55 Czerwony orzeł 3 (11) 16:05 Ostry dyżur (12) 17:05 Przyjaciele (13) 17:35 Przyjaciele (14) 18:05 Detektyw Monk (1) 19:05 Punkt krytyczny (11) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Listy z Iwo Jimy - dramat wojenny (USA,2006) 22:50 Nie z tego świata (16) 23:50 Wieczór strachu: Powrót do domu na Przeklętym Wzgórzu - horror (USA,2007) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta - koncert 08:55 Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Bohater roku - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1987) 12:15 Nikt o nim nic nie wiedział - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 13:10 Telewizyjna szkoła teatralna: Wystarczy gest - program kulturalny 13:40 iniatury muzyczne: Aleksandra Kurzak śpiewa arię z opery "Don Pasquale" G. Donizettiego - koncert 14:00 Informacje kulturalne 14:10 Atalanta - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1934) 15:50 Rosja - Polska: Zagórz - przystanek końcowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 16:15 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:15 Problem komara i inne historie - film dokumentalny (Bułgaria,2007) 18:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Serca dwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 18:45 Armia. "Triodante" - koncert 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:00 Teatr Telewizji: Eryk XIV - sztuka Augusta Strindberga 23:05 Björk: głos duszy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1997) 00:10 Kino nocne: Biesy - dramat kostiumowy (Francja,1988) 02:05 Informacje kulturalne 02:10 E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note - koncert 03:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (2) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 08.11.1984 08:35 Sonda: Dzień Słońca - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Czas honoru: Przydział (3) 10:00 Półkowniki: Łóżko Lenina - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 10:30 Wehikuł czasu: Zjazd Gnieźnieński lub jak Bolesław Chrobry diadem i włócznie z rąk cesarskich dostał - program edukacyjny 11:00 Wieści ze świata. Lata 1150-1250 - widowisko kameralne 11:30 Szwadrony śmierci: Kapitan przyjechał (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Wróżby kumaka - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,Polska,2005) 13:50 Akademia zbrodni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 15:00 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Świnia 15:30 Flesz historii (50) 15:45 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Pisarska Arka Noego - reportaż 16:30 Spór o historię. Józef Piłsudski - prawda i legenda - debata 17:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Pierwsza niepodległość 17:30 Czas honoru: Przysięga (4) 18:30 Sonda: Tabletka (1) - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 08.11.1984 19:30 Książka Historyczna Roku - gala 20:00 Gracze - film sensacyjny (Polska,1995) 21:45 Ataman - reportaż 22:15 Ocalić od zapomnienia: Do diabła - program historyczny 22:45 Miejsca przeklęte 23:05 Lenin na dobranoc: Lenin i wartownik 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 08.11.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe"; serial komediowy TVP 06:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny 07:25 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 9; serial przygodowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (96) Haga; magazyn kulinarny 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 297* Iluzja 13:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót; serial TVP 14:10 Polonia 24 14:55 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (7); magazyn 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 9 - Don Pedro 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Polonia 24 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Glina - odc. 6/12; serial kryminalny TVP 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 9 - Don Pedro 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Pogoda 02:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12; serial komediowy TVP 03:05 Polonia 24 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Kapłan z Suchedniowa; film dokumentalny 05:15 Kasia Kowalska "Czekając na...". Trasa '96; koncert